youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
TheWildAnimal13's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Baloo - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Bagheera - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Colonel Hathi - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) *Kaa - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *King Louie - Sid (Ice Age) *Shanti - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Nick Wilde, Officer Clawhauser, Finnick and Flash (Zootopia) *Winifred - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Hathi Junior - Bunga (The Lion King) *Flunkey Monkey - Scrat (Ice Age) *Akela - Winston (Alpha & Omega) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Kate (Alpha & Omega) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Various Animals *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Wild Animals *The Elephant whispering to Winifred (aka with 'Dusty Muzzle') - Remy (Ratatouille) *The Slob Elephant - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Elephant with Black Eye - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Client from Hamstead (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Elephant with fly - Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Elephant with hair - Emile (Ratatouille) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Buglar the Elephant - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *The Deer - Deer (The Sword in the Stone) *The Bee - Bee (WordWorld) *The Fly - Fly (WordWorld) *The Wolf Councils - Various Wolves (Alpha & Omega) *The Wolf Cubs - Humphrey and Kate's Children (Alpha & Omega trilogy) *Baby Mowgli - Jack-Jack Paar (The Incredibles) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 2: Fuli Discovers Jack-Jack (aka Yankee) *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 3: Yankee's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 4: Yankee and Fuli Encounter Lord Shen *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 5: Dawn Patrol ("Colonel Mouse's March") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 6: Fuli and Yankee's Argument *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 7: Yankee Meets Banjo *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 8: ("The Cat Necessities") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 9: Yankee Kidnapped by the Animals *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 10: Yankee Meets Sid ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Animal Chase *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 11: Fuli and Banjo's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 12: Yankee Runs Away *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 13: Soto Arrives ("Colonel Mouse's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 14: Yankee and Lord Shen's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 15: Lord Shen and Soto's Conversation *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 16: Yankee's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 17: Yankee Meets Soto/Tiger Fight *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 18: Poor Cat *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 19: Yankee Meets Riley ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Cat Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TheWildAnimal13 Style) part 21: End Credits Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Jungle Book Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies